


The Great Dragon’s Last Words

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [40]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:The Great Dragon speaks to the four before he takes his last breath.-Prompt:248. We need to talk





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The Great Dragon’s Last Words  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Aithusa, Kilgharrah  
**Summary:** The Great Dragon speaks to the four before he takes his last breath.  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Word Count:** 1042  
**Prompt:** 248\. We need to talk  
**Author's Notes:**Magick, Destiny and Doom #39

**The Great Dragon’s Last Words**

Merlin poked at the healing wound on Arthur’s shoulder as Arthur sat on the edge of his bed. .

“Ow! That hurts.” Arthur glared at Merlin.

“There is no sign of infection and its healing nicely.” Merlin started to put a clean bandage on then looked over at Gwen who was standing by the foot of the bed. “He’s going to live. Change the bandage in the morning.”

“Are you sure? Where is Gaius? I want him to look at it. That’s my sword arm you know.” Arthur looked at his arm.

“Gaius is attending to Adara. She is going to have the baby any minute now.” Gwen walked over and picked up Arthur’s shirt. She helped him put it on. “Merlin knows what he is doing or Gaius wouldn’t have sent him to check you.”

“I am a physician, you know.” Merlin started to put his things in his medical bag.

“You’re also a clumsy idiot.” Arthur winced as he put the shirt back on.

“And you are a royal prat.” Merlin chuckled. Suddenly, his face changed and he walked to the window.

“What is it, Merlin?” Gwen asked.

“Aithusa is coming this way. I better get down into the courtyard before one of the knights harms her.” Merlin rushed out.

“What is he talking about?” Arthur went over to the window and frowned. “It’s a damn dragon and its coming this way.”

“We had better see what it wants.” Gwen held out her hand to Arthur.

Arthur scowled at how calm she was about a dragon coming to the castle. It was odd to say the least. He took her hand and let her lead him down to the courtyard.

Morgana was waiting when Merlin arrived. She looked at him as he came up beside her. “She’s upset. I can feel it.”

“I can too.” Merlin waited until the young dragon landed in front of them. Everyone in the courtyard scattered and the knights unsheathed their swords ready to attack.

Arthur and Gwen came down the steps and saw what was going on.

“Put your weapons away. Merlin will not let the beast harm anyone.” Arthur said to the crowd. “Will you, Merlin?”

“Aithusa, what has you upset?” Merlin asked. Images flashed in his mind almost immediately. He turned to Arthur. “We need to go.”

“We? You mean you and Morgana?” Arthur asked.

“No. All four of us.” Merlin reached out and rubbed the young dragons head. I’m sorry, Aithusa. I can do nothing for him.”

“Merlin, what’s wrong?” Morgana asked. She was beginning to worry.

“Kilgharrah is mortally wounded. We need to go to him before he leaves this world.” Merlin looked at Arthur and Gwen. “He isn’t far but we must hurry.”

Arthur nodded. “Lead the way.”

Merlin grabbed Morgana by the hand and watched as Aithusa rose into the air and led them to the clearing where Kilgharrah lay dying.

Arthur wished he had grabbed his sword before he left his chambers. He felt naked without it and he wasn’t sure if it was safe to be that close to a wounded dragon. He moved Gwen behind him as they walked.

Merlin stepped through the trees and went to kneel beside the great dragon’s head. “We are here, old friend.”

Kilgharrah opened his eyes. “Merlin, I need to speak with you.”

“I know Aithusa told me in her way.” Merlin nodded. “Tell me what it you want to say.”

“Is the young pendragon and his queen with you?” Kilgharrah raised his head and looked around.

“We am here.” Arthur stepped forward. He wasn’t expecting the dragon to be so large or that it could speak his language.

“Arthur Pendragon, you have escaped your doom. Now, it is time to embrace your destiny. Be the king that brings magick back to the world.”

“How do I do that?” Arthur asked.

“Make peace with the druids and give them a place on your council.” Kilgharrah was beginning to have trouble breathing. He laid his head back down. “You will be the father of generations. Your queen carries your prince in her womb already.” Kilgharrah looked at Merlin. “Keep him and his safe, Merlin. Your fate and his are locked together. You are two sides of a coin you cannot be separated.”

Merlin nodded. “You have told me that before.”

“It is more important than ever now that I will no longer be.” Kilgharrah drew a shuddering breath. “Through time, you will be reborn with each other. He is the once and future king and you are his guide. Do you understand?”

“Yes I do.” Merlin stroked Kilgharrah’s head. His eyes were already filling with tears.

“Queen Guinevere, you will be with them through the ages as you have been time and time before. Your love of Arthur is deeper than the ocean and stronger than steel.”

“Morgana, priestess of the old religion, you are tasked with training the next generation of priestesses and followers. I once thought that you would be Merlin’s doom but I have since changed my mind. You have proven yourself loyal to Merlin and the King. I believe, like the queen, you will follow them where ever they go. Whenever they are reborn, you will be with them.”

“I will do as you say. I promise.” Morgana reached out and put her hand on Aithusa’s neck as the young dragon came towards her.

“Merlin, my sight is dimming. Do not mourn me. We are kin and I will always be a part of you. Good bye young warlock. For now.” 

Kilgharrah took his last breath and his soul left this world.

Morgana rushed to Merlin’s side and took him in his arms. “We will keep our promises to him. That is how he will live on.”

Merlin nodded. He looked over at Arthur. “We have much work to do.”

“Yes. So it would seem.” Arthur nodded. He jumped when Aithusa nudged his hand with her snout. Arthur hesitantly petted her head. “A world full of magick. I’m ready for my destiny. All of my destinies.” Arthur reached over and took Gwen’s hand. “As long as we are all together, we can achieve anything.” 

“I agree.” Merlin smiled and wiped his tears. “Destiny here we come.” 


End file.
